1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection apparatus that performs writing on a workpiece by ejecting functional liquid from an ink jet functional liquid droplet ejection head, an electro-optical apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a method for manufacturing an electro-optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid droplet ejection apparatus including a writing unit (ejecting unit) that performs writing on a workpiece (substrate) by ejecting functional liquid from a functional liquid droplet ejection head while moving the functional liquid droplet ejection head relative to the workpiece and a weight measuring device that is disposed adjacent to the writing unit and that measures the amount of ejected droplets from the weight of the functional liquid ejected from the functional liquid droplet ejection head is known (see, for example, JP-A-2004-177262). This liquid droplet ejection apparatus adjusts a driving power for the functional liquid droplet ejection head on the basis of a result of measurement performed by the weight measuring device.
However, for such a known liquid droplet ejection apparatus, the driving power is adjusted by the user on the basis of the measurement result, so it takes time for the measurement result to be reflected in the driving power. This makes it difficult to quickly respond to the measurement result. In addition, adjusting is a laborious task for the user.